


Love and Dreams

by InspiritsExoL



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, College, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Social Class differences, aspiring designer!baekhyun, law student!Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 20:03:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19730809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InspiritsExoL/pseuds/InspiritsExoL
Summary: Chanyeol is like a dog tied on a leash trying to live his life the way his parents want.Baekhyun on the otherhand turned his back on everything to pursue his dreams. Yet he feels lonely.These 2 people meet and immediately clicked as if they were soulmates. They found comfort and love in each other.They decided to run away to live the life they want even if everyone was against it especially Chanyeol's parents.





	Love and Dreams

Chanyeol lives in a world full of pressure. Pressure coming from his parents. He is raised from a family of Lawyers and it's a given fact that he /needs/ to be a lawyer. Not because he wants to, but his parents told him to do so.

He is nothing but a dog tied on a leash. Well he is a 3rd year taking pre-law now. He doesn't even know how he managed to pass those 3 years. It's still a mystery.

Well whenever he is frustrated, he goes out and take pictures. Photography is his passion. So he goes to places and just takes pictures. How he wishes to feel the happiness he captured from his camera lenses.

He is in front of a river. They say going to Han River is a way to release frustrations. So he captured the water. Yes the water calms him down.

When he zoomed the picture, he noticed a guy who is infront of the river. He looked at his expression. He looks like he was contemplating whether to jump or not.

The look in his eyes, it seems lonely. So Chanyeol approached him. "Hey!" He called.

The man was startled. "I-I was not about to jump… please don't call the police or anyone." His hands were trembling, cheeks filled with tear stains.

"I'm not calling anyone. It just seems like you're lonely." Chanyeol said.

"Hmm... kinda. It just feels like there are 7 billion people in the world, yet no one is on my side." The smaller male crouched down. He hugged himself since it was cold.

It's winter. Winter makes you feel lonelier.

Chanyeol took off his scarf and wrapped it around the smaller's neck. "Y-you really don't have to."

"I insist. Your lips are turning blue. My name is Chanyeol by the way. Park Chanyeol" Chanyeol offered his hand for a handshake. The smaller held out his hand too.

The smaller's hand felt cold.

"Baekhyun. Byun Baekhyun."

"Hmm nice name."

"Th-thanks. What are you doing here anyway out in the cold?"

"I felt lonely too. Then you seemed lonely."

Immediately, they just clicked. Chanyeol told him stories about the pressure he has and Baekhyun too. It's the opposite of Chanyeol's.

Baekhyun is an aspiring designer. He is a 3rd year college student taking up Fashion design. He ran away from his family because they wanted him to take business management, but he has great love for fashion. But now is it even worth turning his back on. He doesn't know.

Chanyeol admires Baekhyun's perseverance. He has done the thing he wanted to do the most but can't.

It's getting dark now. They have been talking for hours already. They were not aware of the time.

"It's getting late." Chanyeol stood up and helped Baekhyun up.

"Oh yeah. Uhm.. see you around." Baekhyun bit his finger. He sounds so awkward.

"I know… it's weird to ask this because we met and all, but can I have your number?"

Baekhyun chuckled a bit. "Sure."

\--

Just like that, the 2 exchanged numbers. They talked nonstop on the phone, texted even random stuff, shared pictures of their days etc. It's just that they are comfortable with each other. They see each other too.

"So is he your boyfriend?" Jongdae asked.

"N-no!" Baekhyun stuttered. "But I want him to…"

"Is he the guy you met at the river?"

"Yes."

"But what is stopping you?"

"Everything." Baekhyun sighed. "He is way out of my league. He is born with a silver spoon and I am a broke college student trying to make the ends meet by juggling 3 jobs and even doing others' projects with pay. I am a rag compared to him… I doubt if he likes me."

"Why does this sound so Cinderella to me? If Cinderella got her prince despite those, why not try?"

"Because life isn't a fairytale."

"But if he confesses to you, would you say yes?" Jongdae lifted his eyebrows.

"I would… but those scenarios only happen in dreams, Jongdae. At least be realistic." Baekhyun rolled his eyes.

Yes he is hoping. But in this world, it's impossible to keep hoping.

\--

They found comfort with each other. They had no one to rant to but each other. They rely on each other for support.

They started holding hands too. Happiness comes to them when they are with each other.

Chanyeol has also started developing feelings for Baekhyun. He likes Baekhyun.

Over the time they have spent together, it was impossible not to develop feelings for each other.

"Baekhyun-ah, I have something to tell you." Chaneol moved Baekhyun to face him.

"Hmm?"

"I like you, Baekhyun-ah... I know this is sudden but can you be my boyfriend?"

Is Baekhyun just hearing things? Chanyeol is actually asking him out?

"You're not joking right?" He just wanted to make sure. How could someone born with a silver spoon fall in love with him if he thinks he is nothing but a rag.

"I like you... I really do."

Without seconds wasted, Chanyeol and Baekhyun's lips were pressed to each other. Maybe living in a fantasy is not wrong after all.

__

They were just like any other couple. Went to dates, watch movies, sometimes Chanyeol comes to Baekhyun's apartment and watch some old movies or do homework together, and sometimes Chanyeol watches Baekhyun work. That routine continued for about 2-3 months.

They spent the holiday together. Baekhyun felt guilty because he didn't have money to buy Chanyeol a gift So he he just drew Chanyeol.

The only thing different is that their relationship remains a /secret/ from their parents. Well Baekhyun's parents wouldn't actually care because he was practically thrown out by his own family.

Well their relationship is obviously kept a secret from Chanyeol's parents because they know what they'll say. Baekhyun is on a different class.

It's suffocating sometimes... well actually most of the times. Not to mention he is already forced to take up law while his heart leans to photography. His parents are also stuck with old fashion beliefs of classes.

Sometimes it's too much. He just had a fight with his dad when he got his report card. But how can he gets high grades if he doesn't even want what he is doing.

With all his frustration, he ran to Baekhyun and gave him a hug.

"Chanyeol what's wrong?" Baekhyun asked.

"I am tired of everything... my parents... they're too much for me to handle... I don't want to go home to them."

"You can always run to me and my shabby apartment is always open for you."

"I love you so much." Chanyeol pressed his lips on Baekhyun. It's not like the kiss they always share... this time it's filled with emotions. They are high in emotions.

Though breathless, Baekhyun followed Chanyeol's pace. Clothes were off, Chanyeol started sucking Baekhyun's collar bones til Baekhyun's eyes roll at the back of hs head because of the pleasure Chanyeol gave. "More" Baekhyun said as he hugs Chanyeol tightly.

It escalated quickly until they were now inside the room. Chanyeol on top of Baekhyun peppering him kisses as he slowly goes inside.

That night they made love filling the whole 4 corners of Baekhyun's shabby apartment with groans and moans and Baekhyun pleading for more.

It's the first time for both of them. But it's worth it being each other's firsts.

The next morning, Baekhyun was too sore to function so Chanyeol babied him.

How they wish things like this would last forever . But Chanyeol's phone just continued to buzz and it's annoying him. So he had to leave Baekhyun tonight.

Well they'll see each other tomorrow... but Chanyeol just didn't want to go home. Because Baekhyun's shabby apartment felt like home more than the house he lives in right now. How ironic.

But sometimes Baekhyun's schedules get more hectic since aside from finals season is nearing, a lot are piled up for him since he does others' work with pay at the same time juggle all his part time job and try to squeeze some simple date nights with Chanyeol.

___

But after 3 weeks, he just gets tired easily, gets dizzy spells from time to time and sometimes even throws up, gets weird cravings too especially something salty.

Well it's normal if his exhaustion is already taking a toll on his health. But he can't stop it. So on sunday when he doesn't have anything to do, he'll just sleep it off.

When he finally had a chance to have a proper date with Chanyeol, they went to the mall just like regular couples. But everything was too perfect until Chanyeol's mom showed up and caught them redhanded.

"Who the hell are you? Get your hands off my son!" She pulled Chanyeol away.

"He's my boyfriend! I love him."

"You've got to be kidding me! Chanyeol? Really? I'm disappointed with you. From now on, you are not allowed to see him. Guards will follow you around."

Then Chanyeol was dragged off by his mom home. He was also slapped by his father the moment he heard the news from his wife.

No matter how long Chanyeol begged, they wouldn't budge.

___

He tried meeting Baekhyun secretly... but the guards were fast enough to drag him away. For almost 2-3 weeks they were in that horrible arrangement.

Baekhyun would cry the whole night and thankfully Jongdae was there.

"Jongdae, what am I going to do? I love him!" He sobbed. "I should have just accepted that it only happens in fairytales." He cried.

To ease the pain, Baekhyun just worked his ass off as if he hasn't been doing it since the begnning.

"Baekhyun-ah... you're losing weight, you're getting paler... you have been complaining you get dizzy... yet you keep working."

Another dizziness spell came but this time it was unberable. He is also getting a headache and a stomach spasm that is hard to explain. Blood coming out of his legs. But why?

The next thing he knew, he fell on Jongdae's arms.

Jongdae is also shocked why there is blood between his legs. So he brought him to the doctor.

Baekhyun was still unconscious and Jongdae heard the reason why Baekhyun had blood... he wasn't aware he is pregnant. The doctors are trying to save the unborn baby.

Chanyeol needs to know. Thankfully he knows Baekhyun's code. "Chanyeol... Baekhyun is in the hospital. He collapsed."

"What happened?"

"Apparently he is pregnant. They are trying to save the baby."

The moment he placed the phone down, he ran away from his guard. He didn't let any guard stop him. He took a cab to the hospital

He found Jongdae outside the operating room. "What's the news?" He asked.

"We still don't know." Jongdae is on the verge of tears too.

The doctor came out and shook his head upon seeing the 2 outside.

"How's the patient?" Chanyeol asked.

"Apparently he was 7 weeks pregnant but we couldn't save the baby." That sentence was the sentence they all hoped it was a lie... yet it wasn't.

It's the sad reality.

The unconscious Baekhyun was transported to the private ward. The 2 followed with heavy hearts.

They waited for Baekhyun to wake up. After almost half a day, Baekhyun woke up in an unfamiliar place. "What happened? Why am I here?"

"You collapsed." Chanyeol hugged Baekhyun and started to cry.

"Why are you here?"

Jongdae allowed the couple to talk. It's better if he stays out of it.

"I heard you fainted. So I ditched all the guards and went to you..." Chanyeol bit his lip to prevent him from crying even more.

"But why are you crying?" Baekhyun is still confused.

"I'm sorry."

"Please let me understand! You're acting as if I'm dying." Baekhyun said.

"You /were/ pregnant... 7 weeks." There tears started faling. The 4 corners of the room were filled with loud sobs. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too,"

"When you get dischrged, let's run away. I don't want this to happen anympre." Chanyeol said.

For 3 days, Baekhyun was confined. He looked dejected and refused to eat. The whole day... he didn't speak a word.

He even refused to speak to Jongdae nor Chanyeol.

When there were no people in his house, Chanyeol secretly packed.

When Baekhyun was discharged, Jongdae paid the bills since they'll be caught if Chanyeol uses his card. He'll just pay when able.

Jongdae drove them not to Baekhyun's home.... but to a far away lace. Away from Seoul.

"Where are you taking me? This is kidnapping." Baekhyun said but with a weak voice.

"We're running away. Jongdae is helping us."

After a 4 hour drive, they arrived at a small house. "My grandparents used to use this place. Stay here for the mean time. This is my gift to you, Best friend" Jongdae gave Baekhyun a hug. This is a place where they'll start a new. But first they both need to heal first.

Both of them still felt heavy. It left an emotional scar between the 2. But Chanyeol tries to cheer Baekhyun up as much as possible.

"Why do you always try to cheer me up?" Baekhyun asked.

"Because I don't want you to blame yourself." Chanyeol answered with a smile. But obviously pain was still written in his eyes.

"How can I stop blaming myself if I know you are blaming yourself too... let's overcome this together. There will be an angel watching us"

Slowly wounds were healed. Chanyeol and Baekhyun tried to make a living of their own. Baekhyun works in a sewing center while Chanyeol is a freelance photographer.

They try to meet ends as much as possible.

After 2 years, They got married... but not officially. They are still hiding. But it was enough for them. It's a start to a new life.

Baekhyun started to feel dizzy and gets frequent headaches. Chanyeol is scared so he brought Baekhyun to a clinic and they learned they are having a baby.

This time they are very cautious. Chanyeol as much as possible didn't allow Baekhyun to lift a finger. Baekhyun couldn't protest. He was no match

Chanyeol bought everything Baekhyun is craving. They go to regular checkups too. The baby is healthy.

As weeks passed, months passed, Baekhyun's stomach continues to grow. They were tearful when they felt the baby kick. It was overwhelming. They also learned it'll be a boy

More and more months passed and Baekhyun is now about to give birth. They rushed to the hospital. Chanyeol is outside.

After a few moments he heard a cry. The baby came out healthily.

Baekhyun, though groggy held the baby. "I shall name you Sehun."

The birth of Sehun marked a new beginning for their family. They promise to give him the love and care he needs.

They know the angel is watching them too celebrating with them.


End file.
